


Will You Be My Zucchini?

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Character(s), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Sokka (Avatar), Polyamory, Queerplatonic Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Queerplatonic relationship, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Never in his life did Sokka thought he would be asked to be someone's zucchini. Neither did he either expect to say yes. Yet somehow, he did.And he wouldn't change it for the world.And everything that happened after it? Well, Sokka would just have to deal with it.





	1. Will You Be My Zucchini?

**Author's Note:**

> Zucchini: A partner in a queerplatonic relationship. 
> 
> Because if you can't find the content you want to read, you make it yourself.
> 
> Slight Warning: I use the word queer in this outside of the term "queerplatonic" but not as a slur.

"Will you be my zucchini?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Your what?"

Sokka wasn't really quite sure how he got into this situation. Zuko was currently standing right in front of him, blushing mad. _Does he have a crush on me? No, don't think so, he's aromantic_. Not to mention, Zuko, who yes was always awkward but never random or crazy (that was Sokka's thing) just asked him to be his... zucchini?

Zuko burried his face in his hands, and Sokka swore he was blushing even harder, if that was even possible. Zuko muttered something into his hands.

Sokka thought he heard," _This is so stupid_."

Zuko looked back up and rubbed his forearm. Er, he kinda looked back up. The better description is that while yes, his face was no longer burried in his hands or looking at his feet, but instead he was looking of to the side. Zuko's scar was facing him.

"Uhh?" Was all Sokka could think to say.

"I'm sorry!" Zuko blurted, his eyes snapping back to Sokka's.

"I just, I really just... Ugh, why is asking this so hard!" Zuko burried his face in his hands again. Sokka was begining to think Zuko liked doing that.

Zuko took a deep breathe and slowly, but surely looked back up at Sokka.

"I- I want to be in a queerplatonic relationship with you."

"I still don't know what that is." Sokka blinked.

"I- ugh!" Zuko burried his face in his hands again. Yep, Sokka was sure now, Zuko liked doing that.

"Its hard to explain..." Zuko said then paused.

"Yeah?" Sokka tried to edge him on.

"Its like a romantic relationship but not quite. Like the platonic version of it I guess? Or maybe like a really really committed friendship. I- I don't really know... I just, I like you. I like hanging out with you and spending time with you, no matter how insufferable you can be at times, and I guess thats what I want. I just want to spend time with you, for as long as I can. Will you do that with me?"

Sokka stared for a second but smiled once he understood.

"Sure dude," Sokka smirked. "I'll be your zucchini."

-

"No homo though."

"You're bisexual!"


	2. Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka felt like shit.   
> Somehow he hadn't realized how important QPRs are when he said yes. Now, he, the person who was already dating Suki, was going to have to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know people in a romantic relationship can be in a separate, queerplatonic relationship. Sokka, however, doesn't know that. He didn't actually look as deep into the internet as he should have. 
> 
> Also, (italics) are Sokka's thoughts.
> 
> Oh and yeah, this is a modern au. 
> 
> This chapter is short.

In all honesty, Sokka felt like shit. 

He had ended up looking up the term "queerplatonic"(and zucchini, seriously a weird name for partner, but he loved it) online and he had to admit, when Sokka had said yes, he hadn't realized how serious they where. 

This, however, did not mean in the slightest that Sokka was going to break up with Zuko! (or whatever the QPR version was called) Sokka cared about Zuko, he cared about Zuko a lot. Zuko was his best friend and Sokka couldn't live without him. 

But the fact was, Sokka was already dating Suki. And Sokka loved Suki to much to break up with her either. 

Tui and La, he was stuck inbetween a rock and a hard place. How in spirits name was Sokka going to explain to Suki he was basically platonically dating Zuko! What if Suki gets the wrong idea? What if Suki made him break up(?) with Zuko? What if this counts as cheating!? 

Sokka really, really, really did not want to tell Suki. But Sokka knew at the same time, if he didn't tell Suki, things could turn out so, so much worse. 

Reluctantly, Sokka pulled out his phone and went to text Suki. 

"Here we go."


	3. What The Hell is a QPR?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka talks to Suki about his new queerplatonic relationship. 
> 
> It goes suprisingly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone is queer as fuck, and I'm not sure exactly how to write romantic relationships. 
> 
> Mostly dialogue, sense Sokka is texting Suki.
> 
> (Also Sokka totally has the heart-eyes emoji next to Suki's name.)

**Sokka** : Hey, Suki, do you know what a QPR is?

Sokka's heart pounded and his mind swirled. Right now, well he was very tempted to throw his phone across the room and hoped it breaks.

 _Ding_! Sokka wasn't sure how one single sound could make him both relax and tense up, but apparently it could.

 **Suki** : No? This isn't one of your crazy ideas is it?

Sokka gulped. Why couldn't Suki just know what that was already? Sokka was sure life hates him.

 **Sokka** : Surprisingly no.

 **Sokka** : And hey! I thought you liked my ideas! :(

 **Suki** : I do!

 **Sokka** : Hah! >:D

 **Suki** : Oh, shut up, you silly squirrel-monkey. Your "crazy ideas" are one of the reasons I asked you out you dork.

 **Sokka** winced.

 **Suki** : Still, what does QPR mean? Now I'm curious.

 **Sokka** : Its kinda hard to explain...

 **Suki** : I can look it up if you need me too.

 **Sokka** : Nah, I've got the definition.

 **Sokka** : A QPR stands for "queerplatonic relationship". A QPR is a platonic relationship that goes beyond friendship. It is characterized by a strong bond, love, and emotional commitment.

 **Suki** : Oh! I think I get it. Like you and Zuko's bromance right?

If Sokka had a drink he'd be spitting it out right now.

 **Sokka** : ...Yeah. Exactly. Actually... Zuko asked me to be his zucchini and I said yes so its exactly like that.

 **Sokka** : Oh and zucchini is the term for queerplatonic partner.

 **Suki** : Oh cool! I'm very happy for you! And thats hilarious.

 **Sokka** : So you're cool with this? I mean its not like I'm dating him but, I probably still should have asked you about this.

 **Suki** : No, its cool, I promise.

 **Suki** : Actually, I'm okay if you date other people besides from just me.

 **Sokka** : Isn't that cheating though?

 **Suki** : Not if I know about it. Its called polymary. One if my ex-girlfriends was polymarous.

 **Sokka** : Nice. So you'd be totally fine if I asked out that hot guy that sits at the back of my science class right?

 **Suki** : Lol. Go ahead!


	4. Sokka is Annoying, Zuko is Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As said in the title, Sokka is annoying and Zuko is grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I lack motivation to write anymore of this at the moment so I decided might as well give you a half-finished chapter instead of nothing! 
> 
> (Sokka being at the Jasmine Dragon should be the next chapter.)

 

 **Sokka** : I'm bored.

It was the afternoon after school the next day. (That hot guy wasn't at school that day, which sucked but oh well) Sokka had barely gotten home at the time, but he was already bored. Sokka supposed he could do his homework, but he really didn't want to. It just math and math was boring, it was too easy. He could just do it later, he'd finish it quickly. Texting Zuko was much more fun anyways.

 **Zuko** : Go do something.

 **Sokka**  I am, I'm texting you.

 **Zuko** : While I love talking to you, you idiot, I'm in the middle of work. I can't text you right now.

 **Sokka** : Party pooper.

 **Sokka** : I'm coming over there to bother you.

 **Zuko** : Sokka no, don't you have homework you could be doing already?

 **Sokka** : Bothering you is more fun. You're Uncle said I'm welcome at the Jasmine Dragon anytime. And the homework is easy, I'll finish it later.

 **Zuko** : You always say that, and then I see you scrambling to finish it during the morning in thr cafeteria.

 **Sokka** : See, later! I'm heading to the Jasmine Dragon now.

 **Zuko** : Fine, see you then.

 


End file.
